


First time partner

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Bones, Harry Potter- J.K Rowling
Genre: Accidental Homicide, Child Death, F/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Draco has been studying abroad for five years under the tutelage of two forensic anthropologists and has been brought back to work on a case with a new auror. He has a past with the auror what will happen? Will they solve what happened to the child that has been killed?





	First time partner

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. All  
> fics posted at this community were written entirely for fun, not for  
> profit, and no copyright infringement is intended
> 
> My prompt was Bones- Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth. 
> 
> Seeley Booth is a FBI agent and Temperance Brennan is a Forensic Anthropologist over the course of their jobs working together to solve murder cases they build a relationship at first they don't act on it because it's against the FBI rules. 10 years into their working relationship they take the next step. Their relationship both working and love is fraught is with tension. Booth teaches Bones how to interact with other people and she teaches him how to interact with scientists. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta Sandra-Sempra for all of your hard work! Love you xxx

 

Hermione stood next to the Floo Network Office, she had been instructed that one of the top most Forensic Healers was coming to work in the British sector and he had been abroad studying for five years and that she was to escort him to his new facility as the start of their partnership. They hadn't told her who she was supposed to be meeting only that he had studied under the great Kathy Reichs and Temperance Brennan, Muggle Forensic Anthropologists.

They were renowned for their expertise all around the world and were quite often called into assist in other countries. The Wizarding World had even used them a couple of times although they were muggles they were entrusted with the secret and hadn't let the Wizarding Community down.

Hermione glanced down at her watch and realised that whoever it was running an hour behind, opening the door to the office and walking inside everyone stopped and stared at her.

“Excuse me? Can anyone help me? I'm looking for the Forensic Healer that was due to arrive over an hour ago.”

“Ah… ma'am you might want to go back to your office to find him, he arrived twenty minutes early and when searched we found something a tad suspicious and called for Aurors.” A man came wandering through the crowd as he spoke.

“What did you find?” Curious to what a healer could be carrying that would require Aurors to be called in.

“It's better that you see it yourself, Ma'am.” Another one of the employees said.

“Okay, thank you I better get going he’s one of our greatest assets.” Hermione turned around trying to figure out what would cause such a fuss.

Entering the elevator and going to her floor she walked in the offices, straight to her secretary, “Do you know where they are holding the Forensic Healer? I need to get him he has a case and we can't afford to wait around for silly things like a misunderstanding!”

Her secretary jumped to attention, “He's in interview room one, ma'am, Head Auror Kingsley is in with him.”

Oh this was going to be good Hermione thought as she walked, Kingsley was always saying how she was overstepping her boundaries and she was about to have to do it again to get her Forensic Healer out and onto the case that had come across her desk.

Hermione walked into the interrogation room without bothering to knock, stopping dead at the sight before her. It wasn't the skeletal remains sitting on the table that stopped her, no she was used to seeing them, it was the man that was supposedly their greatest asset.

Draco Malfoy had changed a lot over the years since they finished Hogwarts, his hair had darkened slightly and hung around his head in longish locks. He had thinned out and gained muscles from the looks of his overly large biceps.

In one word he was sinful, how was it that he was their new hope that they wouldn't have to use muggles for any of their cases and how could they expect her to work with him on a daily basis.

“Granger! What are you doing in my interrogation room!?” Kingsley shouted as she still stood there in shock.

“Sir, this is the Forensic Healer?”

“What? No he was meeting you.”

“Yes sir, and when I went to meet him at the Floo Office they told me you had carted him off here!” Kingsleys jaw went slack.

“Auror Smith, remove his handcuffs we are done here, I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding Healer Malfoy.” The Auror that was standing directly behind Malfoy automatically jumped at the order.

“I did try to explain to you what I was doing with a human long bone in my possession.” He said in a dry tone.

“Malfoy shut up, lets go we are already behind because of you changing the day you were meant to arrive I want this case over!” Hermione spun around not waiting for him to follow and headed to the elevator so they could go over to the lab that was in the basement in St Mungos.

Kingsley looked as if he might regret putting the two together if they couldn't get along he would have to re-assign the duo, hopefully that didn't happen they were the best of their fields.

Draco followed Hermione closely. “Granger! Slow down would you!”

“Malfoy, if you haven't read the report I sent you and realise why we have to rush then you need to look within yourself, this is a twelve year old boy! He had his whole life ahead of him and this monster whoever he is took that away and this boys family whoever they may be are at home thinking they have hope.”

Draco hadn't read the report, he had been taught not to read the report until he had done the examination of the remains. He could be objective if he didn't have any prior information on the case and he wouldn't miss things. To think that it was a kid though was hard, he was going to have to harden his Slytherin shell to not allow himself to get to close to the victim.

Tempe had instructed him the best way to remain objective was to not think of the person as a person to think of them as a victim… as human remains. Don't get caught up in how small the remains were if it was a child. Look at the facts Dr Reichs had said and don't allow personal attachments to be around the remains while you are working.

“In fact Granger. No I didn't read the report I would have preferred to assess the age of the victim for myself in my report and not rely on the information of some other Healer that thinks that they know something about the human remains that have decomposed,” he paused for a moment before speaking again. “Only seven people in the world can determine the age of skeletal remains… now eight counting me so don't tell me how old the victim is until I've had time to do my autopsy.”

Before Hermione could shoot something back he walked off refusing to let her ruin his moment to compose himself before he was introduced to the team he was to work with and see the remains of a child.

“Healer Malfoy! Don't walk away from me and don't keep calling this child a victim or remains.”

“Guess what! Whoever this child was he is dead, he is a victim and he is now classed as human remains. Don't question me on this.”

“You know what?”

“What, Auror Granger?”

“You need to learn how to talk to human beings if we are going to work with each other!”

“Well if you must know Granger I speak ten different languages and some of them you would never heard of.”

“You're a dementor aren't you?”

“You're a moron!”

“Get a Soul, Malfoy!”

“Get a brain, Granger!” He smirked knowing that would shut her up, if he remembered anything about their Hogwarts days she hated being called stupid.

Huffing behind him, “let's get this case over with so I can go to Kingsley and get a new assignment I can't work with you.”

Walking the rest of the way to St Mungos was blissfully quiet and allowed Draco to wonder who he would be working with, there weren't many forensic trained experts in the wizarding world and they were all well known. Knowing that he would at least have a forensic entomologist, artist and a healer trying to learn the craft he mentally made a list of the known people in each category.

When they arrived however- he was highly surprised standing around the lab waiting for Granger and himself was Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson and Dennis Creevey.

He hadn't seen any of them in five years and they all had a look that said they had seen too much.

Hermione stepped forward, “We all know each other and have all had problems with one another. That's not what we are here for we are here to find justice for the life lost, now what have you all been doing while I've been getting Malfoy?”

Nott was the first to speak, “I found Order Diptera that show that the child was killed six days prior to his remains being found.”

Hermione gave him a quizzical look, “Order Diptera?”

“The maggots of a fly, they had hatched so it shows early decomposition, if there had of been flies present we would have been looking at a longer time period since death.”

“Thank you Nott. Anyone else got anything?”

“I've got a sketch of the victim ready for you to look at and my computer is looking for matches in missing persons databases all around the world.”

“Do you have a picture of the child so I can see whether he is one of the ones that have come across our desks?” Hermione was impressed that they had gotten this far without someone directing them. Normally scientists had to have someone there pushing them to work, well that's what the ones she had seen had.

“Yes I do have a sketch of the victim that you can show everyone in your office.” Pansy over empathised the word victim so that Hermione would accept that they would prefer not to have the word child uttered. It would hinder them as they would be overly emotional.

“Thank you, now Healer Malfoy how long will it take you to get me a full report on what exactly happened to the victim?” Looking over at the squints as she had dubbed them in her mind they seemed to relax when she had said victim instead of child.

“I'm not sure, less than a day if there isn't anything complicated.”

“Complicated?”

“If there's any bones missing or damaged it'll hinder my examination but won't stop it.” Hermione looked around at the others all nodding along to his statements in understanding it all confused her and she didn't like that.

“So I should start circulating the sketch and allow you to start your examination.” Draco nodded and walked up onto the platform where there was silver tables, one with a sheet over it a slight lump underneath. Hermione turned away knowing that it was the remains of the child that she was about to see the face of.

Pansy handed over a piece of parchment, “you'll find who did this won't you?”

“I'll try my best. With only the sketch and the examination to go on there's not much we can do finding a killer but I'll get everyone on to it.” Hermione looked down and nodded, leaving the lab she went straight back over to the Aurors office.

“Listen up everyone! We have a sketch of the child that was found on Monday, if anyone has had this child come across their desk as a missing person please come forward, I will be passing the sketch around now.” She handed it to her assistant and sat down at her desk pulling up her emails from St Mungos and saw that Parkinson had sent her all of the missing children cases over the last few months that resembled the victim.

Parkinson had told her that a correct match wouldn't be too far off, Hermione hoped that when a match came through Malfoy would have finished his investigation of the remains and have something to tell the family.

**oOo**

Draco examined the child's remains over and over and came to the same conclusion each time, the hyoid bone had been snapped, the child's knees were broken and the spine was bent there was no way that this was a murder. The divots that were left in the vertebrae were not those of hands.

They had made a mistake, Draco packed up his notes and rushed out of the lab. Arriving in the Aurors office he was out of breath by the time he reached Hermione's desk and held hand up telling her to give him a moment.

“What do you want, Malfoy?” Hermione had passed her quota for allowing people to slowly gain themselves this case was too important for time wasting.

“How were the remains found?” He rushed out.

“How would I know? I was trying to get you here on time, why?” She questioned him.

“Can you check?”

Rolling her eyes in exasperation she pulled the file off her desk and pushed a photo across the desk to him.

Draco looked down at the photo that proved his hypothesis, the child wasn't murdered he had been kneeling with someone of similar size on his back, the marks around his neck appeared to be from a skipping rope or string of some kind.

“Have you found a name of the child yet?” He asked before letting her in on what he had discovered.

“Parkinson sent an email with the victim's name a few seconds before you barged in here, I was about to check it.” He waved his hand impatiently at her. “Ryan Malcolm, lives in Surrey, eight years old and reported missing around the same time as the body was found.”

“Does he have any siblings?”

“Yes an older brother Michael Malcolm, aged nine.” She read off the screen.

“We need to talk to him, this child wasn't murdered, he was playing some kind of game with someone and must of tripped up on his hands and fell, the rope or string became tight around his throat breaking his hyoid bone.”

“What does this mean for our case?” Hermione asked after he had explained.

“It wasn't murder it was an accident and I'm guessing the other child that he was with would have been frightened and not sure of what to do so he or she kept it silent.” Draco said in a detached manner.

“Are you sure? We wouldn't want to make a mistake on a case like this”

“I am perfectly sure that this was an accident I would bet anything on it.”

“Fine. Let's go tell his family and find the child that did this so they can be reassured.” She packed her bag up and walked out of the office toward the lifts so that they could get this over with. It was going to be a trying afternoon for the two.

**oOo**

Hermione approached the door and knocked, a slightly older woman opened the door with a distraught look in her eyes.

“Mrs Malcolm?” When the woman nodded Hermione continued, “I'm Auror Hermione Granger and this is my colleague Forensic Healer Draco Malfoy we have some news on your sons case, may we come in?”

The lady nodded and gestured for them to follow her, in the lounge room there were two children playing with lego were sitting down on a mat. They didn't look up as the group moved to sit down.

“We are extremely sorry to have to tell you this Mrs Malcolm but two days ago your son Ryan's remains were found in the park nearby. At first we were investigating it as a homicide and then my colleague here found evidence that it was a complete accident” Hermione went on and described what had happened while Draco watched the two boys sitting on the mat.

The child on the left winced slightly as Hermione described what had happened, they had their culprit and Hermione had seen the flinch from the corner of her eye. She went into the explanation that there would be no consequences. They only wanted to let the family know what had gone on and find out exactly why they were in this position in the first place.

Draco still had his eyes on the boy as he stood up walked over to his mother and sat on her lap he had tears streaming down his face, “it was an accident, I didn't mean to we were playing cowboys and robbers and it was Ryan's turn to play the horse I was on his back and his hand went out of underneath him. Jacob said that we would go to jail if anyone found out it was us so I left him and pretended that he had run off and I couldn't find him.”

Mrs Malcolm gathered him up into her arms rocking him, “it's okay my sweet boy next time that something bad happens please come home and tell me straight away so I can try and help you”

Michael nodded and stayed in his mother's arms. Draco and Hermione sat for a while longer talking to them about what would happen next. When they left they went to the Leaky Cauldron both agreeing that a drink was needed.

Sitting with a tumbler of firewhiskey in hand Draco looked over to Hermione and raised his glass, “Here's hoping we never have a difficult case like that cross our desks again.”

Both of them feeling the emotions from having to tell a mother her eight year old son was dead agreed that it was perfect that they were partnered together and Hermione conceded in not requesting a new assignment it was the beginning of a partnership.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a three part series more to come soon.


End file.
